


Outlet - Malcolm Bright

by Sherrykinss



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, malcom bright - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: Malcolm’s late night visit.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Outlet - Malcolm Bright

Title: Outlet

Malcolm Bright/Reader

Summary: Malcolm’s late night visit.

There was a knock, followed by the ringing of the doorbell. It was unusual for visitors this late and she wasn’t expecting anyone. She sat up from her bed and tossed the covers aside. Her mind raced of who would be at the door, but before she could guess, she was already at the door. She peeked through the tiny glass at the door. It’s been a couple of weeks, but she only needed a glimpse to recognize it was Malcolm on the other side. She immediately opened the door and before she could greet him, he interrupted her with an apology.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s late.”

“Come in,” She stepped aside and let him in. 

She hadn’t seen him in a while, but his stubble had grown into a beard. His exhaustion was very prevalent from his sunken red eyes and his dark circles. As she closed the door, her eyes followed him as he paced back and forth. If she was ready for bed just a moment ago, she was alert and awake now from his behavior. She grew increasingly concerned, because something must be horribly wrong for him to show up without any announcement. 

“Malcolm.” She softly called out. 

“I know he’s hiding something from me. And now, I can’t even talk to him! I need to know!” He angrily muttered. 

Nothing he was saying was making sense to her. His hands were trembling and his breathing was sounded like he was hyperventilating. She was getting dizzy from his constant movement and she needed him to relax.

“Malcolm, slow down. Here, take a seat. Let’s take a deep breath.” She said, directing him towards the couch in her living room. 

He nodded and inhaled deeply. He slowly exhaled as he took a seat. She took a seat right next to him, giving him her full attention. 

“My fa- Dr. Whitley… He got himself sent into solitary. And I keep getting flashes of that day we went camping. I know something happened, but he won’t just tell me!” He exclaimed.

“You saw him? Again?” She asked. 

Sensing the disapproval in her voice, he defended his actions.

“I had to! It was for a case.”

“Malcolm, you are fully capable of solving a case without him. You’ve done it for years.” She reminded him. 

“This time it involved him. Martin had a partner and he called me. That man was there in the woods.”

She started to chew on her bottom lip as she listened to his explanation. His wide eyes twitched and he was talking so fast that she almost couldn’t catch up. It was obvious he was running on caffeine and no sleep, but he would rarely act this erratic. 

“And they keep taunting me!” He shouted, running his shaky fingers through his hair. 

“Perhaps they’re just trying to get a rise out of you.” She speculated. 

“No, there’s something more there. I remember the trunk… I remember the bag and running in the woods. I was holding something…” He explained with animate hands, as if he was reenacting his memories.

“What if…” He snuck a fearful glance of her. 

“What if I had something to do with the woman in the box. I think I did something…” He was terrified by the words coming out of his mouth, that it came out as a whisper. 

Her stomach churned, not because of what he was saying, but how his voice shook and his eyes were filled with tears threatening to fall at any second.

“No, you can’t think like that.” She said, hoping to dispute his fears.

“I think it’s my fault.” He said, finally gathering the courage to look at her.

She shook her head, “No, it’s not. It’s not your fault at all.” She reassured him.

“I’m stuck. I can’t remember.” Frustrated by his lack of memory, his hands curled into shaking fists on his knees. 

His heart raced and his breathing became uneven as he held back his tears. His mind replayed the faint memory of the duffel bag in the trunk of his father’s car. She could see he was unraveling, realizing her words were not making a difference. He could see the fear in her eyes, but he had mistaken that fear to be of him. But in fact, she was defeated by her failure to convince him otherwise. She needed more time to think of another way to help him.

“How about some tea, Malcolm? Maybe it’ll calm you down.” She suggested. 

The excuse was more for herself, she needed a moment to gather herself. She didn’t want to be caught up by her emotions, especially when she wanted to be composed for him. She didn’t wait for his response and got up. Before she could take another step, he reached out and grabbed her hand. She swung around as he gently pulled her back towards him. His forehead pressed against her stomach. 

Her hands lightly stroke the back of his head as he buried his face into her shirt. She could feel his ragged breath and the trembling of his head against her stomach. Her fingers brushed through his hair, while his tears soaked her shirt. Her eyes averted to the ceiling, blinking her tears furiously away. 

His arms tightened around her hips, clinging onto her as if she was his sanity. She felt sick and heartbroken by his despair. She wished she could be more helpful. She could only hope that she could be an outlet to relieve some of that pain he had been hiding all this time.


End file.
